tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Wikipitaka:Owner
Jarupon Sathirapongsasuti (Fah) PO Box 16693, Stanford, CA 94309 fahshine @ stanford.edu EDUCATION Stanford University, Stanford, CA Current member of the class of 2009 (Intended) Majors: Mathematical and Computational Science and Symbolic Systems with co-term in Management Science and Engineering Deerfield Academy, Deerfield, MA High School Diploma with Cum Laude 2005 Triamudom Suksa School, Bangkok, Thailand High School Diploma 2004 Track: Math-Science program AWARDS * Thai King's Scholarship,2004-Present * Gifted Scholarship, Junior Science Talented Project, National Science and Technology Development Agency, Thailand, 2002-Present * Certificate of Admission, Harvard College, MA 2005-2006 * Certificate of Admission (with Early Notification), Dartmouth College, NH, 2005-2006 * William Carleton Scholar, Carleton College, MN, 2005-2006 * Pauline and Irving Tanner Dean's Scholar, Cornell University, NY, 2005-2006 * Benjamin Franklin Scholar, University of Pennsylvania, PA, 2005-2006 * Echo Scholar, University of Virginia, VA, 2005-2006 * College Science Scholar, University of Virginia, VA, 2005-2006 * National Outstanding Youth Award in Science and Technology, Thailand, 2003-2004 * National Outstanding Youth Award in Morality, Thailand, 2002-2003 * Talented Youth Award, H.R.H. Princess Sirindhorn of Thailand, 2001-2002 * Good Manner Award, the Buddhist Society of Thailand, 1999-2000 AWARDS FROM COMPETITIONS * The Highbridge Book Awards for Mathematical Problem Solving, Stanford University, Stanford, CA, 2006 * Top 500 in William Lowell Putnam Mathematical Competition, 2005 * AIME and USAMO qualifier, 2005 * Fifth place, Team Division, Harvard-MIT Mathematics Tournament, 2005 * Second place, Massachusetts Association of Mathematics League (MAML) Competition, 2004 * First prize, upper secondary, team division, National Mathematic Competition, Mathematical Association of Thailand, 2003 * Participant, Asia-Pacific Mathematical Olympiad, 2001-2003 * Finalist, Thailand International Mathematical Olympiad Selection Camp, 2001-2003 * First prize, upper secondary division, Thailand National Dhamma Contest, Religion Affair Department, Ministry of Education, 2002 * High Distinction, Senior Division, the 2001 Australian National Chemistry Quiz, 2001 * First rank in Triamudom Suksa School Entrance Examination, which is widely regarded as the national academic competition for lower secondary graders, 2001 * First prize, lower secondary division, Thailand National Dhamma Quiz, Religion Affair Department, Ministry of Education, 2000 * First prize, lower secondary, team and individual division, National Mathematic Competition, Mathematical Association of Thailand, 2000 TEACHING EXPERIENCE Triamudom Suksa School, Bangkok, Thailand Math Team Captain 2002-2004 Trained and selected students to compete in math tournaments. Math Tutor 2002-2004 Tutored mathematics in preparation for examinations. Number of participants ranged from one, five, fifty, to one hundred students. Coordinator and Tutor: Dhamma Suksa Buddhist Study Program 2001-2004 Developed syllabus and taught students in preparation for national examination on Buddhist study. Teaching Assistant: Applied Mathematics 2003 Developed syllabus and overall course structure. Rajabhat Institute of Bangkok, Bangkok, Thailand Guest Lecturer: "Developing Students by Mathematical Project" 2002-2004 Lectured in a nationwide mathematics teacher seminar about mathematical research in secondary school. Secondary School Department, Assumption College, Bangkok, Thailand Math Team Coach 2001 Developed syllabus and overall course structure, and tutor students in preparation for the Thailand National Math Competition. Srinakarinwiroj University, Bangkok, Thailand Guest Lecturer: "Teaching and Research in Mathematics and Applied Mathematics." 2001 Lectured in a nationwide mathematics teacher seminar about mathematical research in secondary school. RESEARCH EXPERIENCE Research Experience for Undergraduates (REU), Department of Electrical Engineering and Department of Geophysics, Stanford University, Stanford, CA Summer Research Grant Collect data and do the analysis in research study “Waterfall Vibration” by Prof. Anthony Fraser-Smith. Summer 2006. Tsai Culture and Emotion Laboratory, Psychology Department, Stanford University, Stanford, CA Research Assistant Help with recruitment, coding, and analysis of the data in the research study: "Conceptualizing Compassion: a Buddhist Perspective." Winter 2006 Department of Mathematics, Faculty of Science, Mahidol University, Bangkok, Thailand Research Training Study "A Delay-Differential Equation Model for Insulin kinetic" with Prof. Yongwimol Lenburi. Summer 2005. Junior Science Talent Project (JSTP), National Science and Technology Development Agency, Bangkok, Thailand Gifted Scholar Train research skills with national leading scientists. 2002 – Present RELATED EXPERIENCE Undergraduate Advising Program, Stanford University, Stanford, CA Peer Mentor Be an academic role model for advisees, act as a liaison with Academic Advisor and a liaison with Head Peer Academic Coordinator, and be responsible for the academic programming in the residences. Start Fall 2006 Stanford-Thai Exchange Program (STEP X), Stanford University, Stanford, CA Director Plan and implement general organization for the program in 2007. Start Summer 2006. Academic Staff Follow up STEP participants' research progresses, give advice about academic resources, and facilitate the participants in using them. Coordinate with Stanford human resources by connecting professors, researchers, and librarians with the exchange students. Help with general operation. Winter-Spring 2006. Head of Admissions Design the application, set up admission criteria, and read applications. Fall 2005. Mathematics and Computer Science Library, Stanford University, Stanford, CA Student Assistant General library assistantship. Winter 2006-Present. Stanford Scientific Magazine, Stanford University, Stanford, CA Production Team Design layout for articles and other graphic designs. Fall 2005-Present. Stanford Mathematics Tournament, Stanford University, Stanford, CA Problem Writer and Grader Help write problems, proctor, and grade. Winter 2006. Mathematics Club, Triamudom Suksa School, Bangkok, Thailand President Organized weekly review session, initiated fundraising campaign, organized an intramural mathematics competition and an interscholastic mathematics tournament, and published a math handbook. 2003-2004. Pinhatai Magazine, Triamudom Suksa School, Bangkok, Thailand Text Editor Helped select and edit articles to publish in the magazine. 2002-2003. Student Committee, Triamudom Suksa School, Bangkok, Thailand President of Building Eight Organized building-wide activities, e.g. Sports Day, intramural sports, big cleaning day, and peer tutor program, participate in School's Student Committee activities, and initiated fundraising campaign. 2002-2003 PUBLICATIONS AND PAPERS * Sathirapongsasuti, Fah and Attapol Thamrongrattanarit. Getting into Top American Colleges Bangkok: Rakluk Publishing, (in press) 2006. * Sathirapongsasuti, Fah. "Experiencing the Truth: Meditation as the Way to Witness the Separation of the Self and the Non-Self." Spice Rack: Journal of Philosophy and Religion of Deerfield Academy, Deerfield, MA: Deerfield Academy Press, 2006. * Sathirapongsasuti, Fah. "Pop-Up Transformation: a Mathematical Modeling for a Pop-Up Card" Paper presented at Mathematics and Science Symposium, Deerfield Academy, Deerfield, MA, 2005. * Sathirapongsasuti, Fah "การศึกษาอเมริกัน: ภาพฝันของการศึกษาไทย" (American Education: the Dream of Thai Education) Triamudom Suksa Yearbook 2005, Bangkok, Thailand, 2005. * Sathirapongsasuti, Fah "นักเรียนทุนเล่าเรียนหลวงที่เดียฟิลล" (The King's Scholar at Deerfield) Triamudom Suksa Magazine, Bangkok, Thailand, 2004. * Sathirapongsasuti, Fah "Walking with a Millipede" Project won the first award from the Sigma Xi, the scientific research society, for the best interdisciplinary team project in the Intel International Science and Engineering Fair (Intel ISEF), Portland, Oregon, 2004. Paper presented at the Thailand Science and Technology Conference, Nakhorn Panom, Thailand, 2004 * Sathirapongsasuti, Fah et al. Math: A Handbook for High School Mathematics Bangkok: Triamudom Mathematics Club, 2003. * Sathirapongsasuti, Fah et al. "Area Approximation Method Using Regression Analysis" Project won the first prize in the National High School Mathematical Project Contest, Mathematical Association of Thailand and the Institute for the Promotion of Teaching Science and Technology, Bangkok, Thailand, 2002 * Sathirapongsasuti, Fah. "Area" Paper published and distributed nationwide as an exemplary mathematical project by Rajabhat Institute of Bangkok, Bangkok, Thailand, 2001 LANGUAGES * Thai - native language * English - speak fluently and read/write with high proficiency MEMBERSHIPS * The Cum Laude Society * Science Society of Thailand * Mathematical Association of Thailand